Living the Past, Knowing the Future
by Aromene
Summary: One woman's life is turning utterly upside down when she learns the truth about the Stargate program.


Living the Past; Knowing the Future

Disclaimer:  I don't own the rights to Stargate or the characters, peoples, cultures, and languages used in this fanfic or the show.  I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a short while and I will return them unharmed.  Well, I might keep Daniel just for the heck of it. Amy however is mine, because she's me.  You don't have permission to use her without asking me.  All right I'm done.

If anyone wants this posted in a chapter format, instead of all at once, please let me know.  I just couldn't seem to break it up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh my god, he's gorgeous!_   _All right gorgeous isn't really a term for a guy, but oh god, there isn't another word in the English language to describe him. Okay maybe delicious works, or 'yum!'   _I thought as my eyes took in the beauty that had just walked through the door.

          He was heading straight for me.  _No, correction Amy, he's headed for the bar._  This walking miracle sat down on the bar stool beside me and ordered a Jack Daniels.  Once his drink was in his hand he turned to survey the bar almost as if he was looking for someone.

          _Okay, guess I'll have to make the first move. _I hated doing that!

          "Hi, I'm Amy," I said, hoping for a reaction.

          He turned quickly to look at me and I immediately regretted bothering him.

          "Jack," he replied plainly.  

          "Jack, that's a nice name.  It fits the drink."  I gestured to the glass in his hand.

          "Most people find that interesting.  You here alone?" 

          _Okay, so he did want to talk.  _"Yes." __

          "You from around here then?" he questioned.

          "Well I have an apartment just down the street, but I'm originally from Canada."  

          "Really?  You like hockey then?" he chuckled.

          "Not really.  I mean I like it because it's my nation's sport but that's pretty much the only reason."

          "Okay, then what sports do you like?"

          "Golf, tennis, soccer, and I love to watch gymnastics."

          "Soccer, I used to play that." I sat up straight realizing we might have something in common after all.

          "So did I, when I was a lot younger.  Used to do gymnastics too."

          "My ex-wife did gymnastics, and dance." He looked away.

          "Oh, um if you don't want to talk about it that's—"

          "No it's fine.  Actually I haven't had a civilized conversation in a while."

          "You want to get out of here then?  Find someplace a little quieter?"

          "Sure.  Come on, I know the perfect spot."

And it went on from there.  We spent the rest of the evening talking about our lives, learning about each other.  It was the most fun I'd had in awhile.  We ended up back at his place, which wasn't that far from mine.

          "Well, that was fun."  I said after a rousing game of crazy eights.  

          "Yea, it feels good just to do simple things again.  I haven't played that in so long."  He stopped and I could tell he was remembering his son.

          He had told me some time over the course of the evening about his ex-wife and their divorce.  I learned that after their son Charlie had died there wasn't anything to keep the relationship going.  That had been almost a year before.

          Suddenly the phone rang, bringing both of us out of our revere.

Jack reached up to the table beside him and grabbed the receiver.  "Hello?"

I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but I didn't really need to.  It was simple to figure out what was going on.

You see, Jack was a Colonel in the US Air Force, retired since his son had died.  He had liked it before, but now that his life was so empty he didn't care anything for the work.

          "Yes, sir.  I'll be there a soon as I can.  Yes, sir, I understand."

He hung up the phone.  "I'm sorry Amy, but I'm going to have to cut the evening short.  Looks like my retirement's up early.  They need me back on active duty.  Give me your address and phone number and I'll call you a soon as I can.  It maybe a few weeks though.  If you can wait that long?"

          "I think I'll manage.  Here," I scribbled down the information on a sheet of paper and handed it to him.  "I'll be going then, I'm sure you're in a rush."

          "Yes.  Thank you.  I haven't had this great a time in awhile."

          "Glad I could help."  We kissed then, just a short one, but sweet.  It was enough to make me long for more, and long for his return.

I didn't see or hear from him for two weeks; I guess I didn't really expect to, even if he did return.  But I could always hope.  A week after he left I got a letter in the mail.  On the back it said in clearly written handwriting, "Do not open unless I don't return".  I trusted him, and I didn't open it.  He arrived one raining evening a fortnight later at my front door.  He looked different; tired, cold, physically and mentally overrun.  But the thing I noticed most of all was the haunted look in his eyes when he lay down on my lap in front of the fire.  Something had happened over those two weeks, something that had shaken him to the core.

Life continued like it always does, through the next year.  We were happy together, never fought, always laughed and always had time for each other.  We never talked of what happened while he was gone and Jack never offered to tell.  I should have been able to put two and two together; to figure it out, but I didn't.  Maybe I didn't want to; didn't want to ruin the relationship we had.  Over that year, the things he said; little things just added up, but I guess I was either too blind or didn't want to know.  Jack was that man I had loved for ten years.  Even now I can't quite understand how I couldn't have realized, about Charlie and Sara, what had happened between them; the mysterious two weeks he seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth; the absent mentions of a Doctor Jackson and how resentful Jack seemed of him.  If only I'd figured it out, maybe I could have done something, but would Jack have listened to me?  Almost a year to the day after he had arrived at my front door in the rain, we lay in bed enjoying the company of each other, like we did so many other nights.  It was near midnight when the phone rang and I awoke to find Jack answer it.

That was the night it all went to hell; the night I could have stopped, if only I'd figured it out.  How stupid of me.

          "Amy, I have to go."

          "Where?"

          "Colorado, they need me back on active duty again.  I'll try to call you in a week, but I don't know if I'll have time."  He said as he threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

          "Will you be gone long?  You said this wouldn't happen again."

          "I know, I'm sorry.  I didn't think it would happen; not this way at least.  I'll be back as soon as I can.  I promise.  I love you."  He bend down and kissed me before leaving the room.  I vaguely heard the front door close.

          "Why now Jack?  Why does it have to be you?"  I didn't have an answer, and I knew I never would.

He arrived back two weeks later, on much the same kind of night as the first time.  He looked the same, except the eyes were haunted more this time.  It was like he wasn't all there.  That was the night of our first argument, the night that opened my eyes and made me realize just what had happened while he was gone.

          "Oh Amy, I've missed you so much."

          "Come here, warm yourself up.  Oh god Jack I've missed you too."

          We lay by the fire for a while, enjoying each other's company.

          "Will you tell me what happened Jack?"

          "You don't want to know."

          "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."  Wrong thing to say.

          "Then you don't need to know!"

          "I think I deserve to, don't you?  You disappear for two weeks without a trace, no explanation whatsoever and you expect me to just except that?"

          "Yes."

          "Well I can't Jack, I need to know!"

          "I can't tell you."

          "Then get out!  If you want to keep secrets then you obviously don't love me enough to trust me.  Go!"  I ran into my room; silently hoping he would follow me, forgive me.  

He didn't; he just left.  I cried for hours, drowning myself in sorrow and pity.  I knew that it was my fault he was angry; my fault that he would very likely get himself drunk that night and probably get in his car—.  Oh god what had I done?  By morning I was cried out, past grief and sorrow and had moved on to acting.  I had to find him and apologize, make things right if only for our peace of mind.  I looked around the house, trying to find an address or anything that would give me a clue to his whereabouts.   By noon I was ready to give up, until I remembered the letter I had kept from the first time he had gone away.  I found it in a pile of old letters, and stopped to stare at it before making my decision and opening it.   I read the letter quickly and found at the bottom after Jack's name, a name and a place.  'Dr. Daniel Jackson, Cheyenne Mountain Complex'.  That's when it clicked, everything that had happened, names, places, comments; everything.  It all made sense and I knew that I had to talk to Jack, if it was the last thing I ever did.  He needed to know what I knew, because although it might not save our relationship it might very likely save the world.  I called Daniel.  Or should I say I found the number for the base, talked to the receptionist, was patched through to General Hammond who thankful believed my story and got Jackson on the phone.  That was the easy part.

          "Yes?  Can I help you?" 

          "Um, hi, you don't know me; I'm a friend of Colonel Jack O'Neill.  I was wondering if he was on the base with you?"

          "Uh yes, Jack's here.  Do you want to talk to him?"

          "Yes, but uh, don't tell him who it is, just get him on the phone.  Please."

          "Sure, hold on."  I heard Jack's name yelled and a minute later I heard his voice and Daniel's arguing.  Then Jack said hello.

          "Hello?"

          "Jack, please don't hang up, I really need to talk to you."

          "Why?  You didn't say enough last night?"

          "Jack I'm so sorry, I should never have said those things and I don't know why I did.  I wasn't thinking and you paid because of that, and that's the last thing you needed.  But I can't say anything more then that I didn't mean it.  But I need to talk to you a soon as possible.  The future of the world might depend on it."

          "The future of the world?  Why should I believe you?"

          "There's no reason you should except you know in your heart I didn't mean what I said and that you want to hear what I have to say.  It's really important Jack, I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't."

          "Which brings up the question of how did you know where I was?"

          "The first time you left you sent me a letter with Daniel's name and the Cheyenne base on it.  That's how I knew."

          "Alright, listen; gather some things and get a taxi to drive you to Los Angeles Air Base, you know where it is.  At the front check tell them your name and that you're there to meet someone I sent to get you.  Give them my name, they know who I am.  I'm sending Lieutenant Robinson down to get you.  Daniel will hopefully be at the air base here in Colorado to get you and bring you to me.  Understood?"

          "Yes, thank you Jack, I'll see you soon.  I love you."

          "I love you too.  See you in a few hours."

And that's how it started.  I got to the air base in Colorado without any problems and an enjoyable trip in a F­-16. I quickly spotted Daniel and he escorted me to the base and got me to Jack's office without any problems either.  That's when things went from easy to hard and I came face to face with a not so happy Colonel.  Oh, boy, it was turning out to be one of those days.

            "Well?"

          "No hi, hello?  Of course not, you're still mad."  I couldn't look him in the eye but either could he.

          "I'm sorry, it's just…everything's been so hectic the last two weeks and now this…I just can't handle it."  

          "Then I'm sorry too, for giving you even more to handle."

          "What do you mean?"

          I looked into his eyes then, my decision made.  "Oh, god, this morning when I thought about this it all seemed so easy."

          "What did you want to tell me?  And it had better be good."

          I smiled then, "Oh it is, don't worry.  Now where to start?  The beginning I guess, the night we first met."

And I told him, everything, how for the last year I had been blind to what was happening; I told him everything that had happened to him and how the night before I had been angry because I hadn't known.  I told him about finding the letter and how everything all of a sudden made sense to me.  He stared at me in disbelief; too stunned to interrupt.  I told him how I knew about the Stargate Project and the SGC.  And then I told him I knew what was going to happen, everything until the end and that I could change it; make things better.  I told him all this because I couldn't make the decision, hold the fate of the world in my hands; it was too much.  That's why I told him, and why I explained about giving the choice to the President and make him decide; just like he did every day.  Jack didn't know what to do, and ended up telling General Hammond.  I should have known.  So here we were, in Hammond's office, just having told him the summary of what I told Jack.  They were both staring at me in absolute shock.  How to silence a military commander; huh, that's something to remember.

            "You want me to call the President and tell him what you just told me and let him make the choice?"  Hammond asked, not understanding.

          "Yes.  Whether to leave destiny as it is and get through it, or let me interfere and change things for the better, with the possibility that that could backfire and things could get worse."

          Hammond looked me in the eye, trying to detect any hint that I was lying, that it was all a joke.  He soon realized that I was deadly serious.  "I'll call the President.  Dismissed."

Well, the President had listened and invited the three of us to Washington, which left Captain Carter in charge; the male population of that base had loved that!  The Joint Chiefs (those that knew about the project) met with us in the Oval Office.  That day went down in history for me, and for everyone else present.  So, I told the President; exactly what I told General Hammond.  Surprisingly enough, he believed me; even more surprising is that after dismissing us from the room he made his decision; right then and there.   When he told me what was going to happen, the answer to the question that I couldn't handle, I was anything but shocked, more relieved.  But since that day I've always had a sense of "wasn't that a little too easy?"  The fate of the world was out of my hands and back into destiny's.  You got it; the President decided to leave well enough alone, not wanting to be responsible for the world's destruction.  We went home, to Cheyenne Mountain Base, where on and off Jack, the rest of them and myself stayed for the next four years.

Well, the way I saw it, season one ended how it was suppose to, along with a few nerve raking days when I wasn't sure that SG-1 would make it back.  Each time something happened I would check off another episode in what came to be known as my black book; the one thing I treasured more then anything and never let anyone near.  Then came season 2, oh gods.  That was defiantly the worst year of my life.  The year I discovered that the relationship Jack and I had had was no more then friends, and that he was slowly becoming attracted to Carter.  Of course I also realized that I was becoming attracted to Daniel Jackson.   Then they had to go out and get themselves taken hostage on Hathor's planet.  Sometimes I wonder…but they all got back from that one too.  End season two.  Season three was interesting and it had it's perks, if you want to call them that.  More like seeing how many times Daniel could come close to being killed.  There was however something that occupied my time all through those four years, and I learned more then then I ever learned in school.

Sam (Carter) taught me about how the Gate functioned, and after the episode with Jolinar, she taught me how to work a lot of the alien technology, and of course gave me detailed lessons on astrophysics and all that.  

Teal'c taught me about his home and his people, the System Lords, weapons (including his staff), how to speak his language, and how to fight.

Daniel, oh Danny boy.  Well, Daniel taught me every language he knew, all twenty-three of them and about the cultures he encountered, the technology he discovered and the history of earth.  That was the most fun of all my weekly lessons; although now I think it had more to do with Daniel then history.

And Jack; I learned more about astronomy then I ever knew existed.  Not to mention every kind of weapon and how to use it.  

Oh, I almost forgot, Janet!  Dr. Janet Fraiser, SGC's resident Chief Medical Officer was a great teacher to me over those years on base.  She taught me enough to become a qualified nurse, although I wasn't about to go back to school to get that degree.  She was also there when I needed a friend, as was Sam.  I don't think I could have standed it, living on base if those two hadn't been around.  

Overall, the four years were worth it and I became just as knowledgeable as everyone else, in each of his or her separate fields.  Boy was Jack jealous.

But before those four years ended and the SGC was closed, I had to endure one of the hardest weeks of my life.  That was the first time I travelled through the Gate, and the only reason Jack let me go was because he was convinced the planet was uninhabited.  He was so very wrong, and that's why I needed to go, because I knew what was going to happen and if I had changed destiny even a little by knowing Jack, then it was very possible that this mission would be changed just enough that the team wouldn't be able to get Daniel home in time for Janet to save his life.  So I went, to save Daniel from almost certain death.

Arriving on the planet we found ourselves immediately surrounded by natives, the African kind.  Daniel stepped forward to introduce himself and before Jack could react Danny had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.  Jack, Sam and Teal'c all ducked for cover but the natives got off a volley of what looked like darts before Sam and Teal'c made it to shelter.  Jack couldn't do anything while the natives dragged the two off into the forest.  That's where the week began.

          "What were those things they shot Carter and Teal'c with?" Jack quietly asked as he surveyed the trees. 

          "Only darts with some substance to put you to sleep.  They will be all right in a few hours.  Now get us off this planet!"

          That was when Jack clued into me leaning over Daniel and he was at my side in seconds.  "What the hell happened?"

          "One of the natives must have gotten trigger happy and Daniel presented a target.  Here, hold him on his side; I have to get this arrow out.  Daniel, Daniel can you hear me?"

          "What happened?  Oh god it hurts," he cried and wreathed on the ground.

          "Stay still.  One of the natives shot you with an arrow.  It didn't go all the way through, but I have to get it out; it's too close to your heart to leave until we get back home.  It's going to hurt more, I'm sorry Daniel."  I was almost in tears.

          "Sst's alright.  Do what you have to."

          "Brave.  Jack hold him tight."  I broke off half the arrow and took a firm hold of the remainder and with a hard push I pushed the arrowhead through and out the back of Daniel's shoulder.  He cried out once and lost consciousness. 

          "What are you doing?"  Jack cried.

          "I had to remove the arrow and you can't simply pull it out, that will only cause more damage.  It makes a cleaner wound if you push it through.  It didn't hit his heart, which is good, but we have to get him home and worry about the others later.  We can come back for them."

          "You're right.  I'll dial home."  He moved over to the dial home device and started to press the chevrons that would take us home.  One by one they locked, until he came to the last.  "The point of origin won't lock.  It's like something's blocking the Gate.  I'll try again."  But that didn't work either.  Neither of us could figure out what was wrong, which meant we were stuck, and Daniel in immediate need of the SGC infirmary. 

          "What now?  If we stay here…" I stopped myself before revealing what was going to happen.

You see, that was the one thing I had promised myself when all of this had started.  That no matter what, no matter who's life was in danger I wouldn't tell them what was going to happen because it would likely hinder rather then help.  But there I was, in the one position I didn't want to be.  The whole mission wasn't supposed to go that way.  I mean, Sam and Teal'c were suppose to be kidnapped and Daniel shot, but I wasn't suppose to be there to help and the Gate was suppose to be working.  Dam, I had fouled up the future anyway.  Life really sucked sometimes.

          "Okay, so we wait until the base dials us.  I mean we're only suppose to be gone for five hours and if we're not back then, then Hammond will send someone to get us.  Just because we can't dial out doesn't mean they can't dial in.  We'll just find somewhere to hide until then."  That was reasonable, wasn't it?

          "By then it might be too late for Sam and Teal'c.  No, I'm going after them.  You however are staying here to watch Daniel.  There's some rocks up ahead, maybe we can find a cave for you to hide in."  He was already moving to pick Daniel up so I let him.  We headed for the cliffs, hoping to find an unoccupied cave, somewhere.

          Fifteen minutes later found Jack lying Daniel on the ground of a small cave; one that looked like it wasn't in use.  The last thing we needed was one of my Fanfiction stories coming true.  I shuddered.

          "That should do for awhile.  I can't light a fire because it might attract someone's attention, but you shouldn't need it.  It's only morning here and the temperature will only get warmer.  Will you be alright, by yourself?"  Jack asked, in his usual concern.

          "I can handle myself Colonel.  Remember, you taught me?"

          "Hard to forget.  I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm just going to retrieve the weapons we left."

          True to his word he was back ten minutes later, carrying Sam's MP5 and Teal'c's staff weapon.  He handed me the latter.

          "You know how to use this and it will cause more damage then a gun.  I don't know when I'll be back or even if…but that's not important.  I'll try to be here before the five hours is up, but since I don't know what to expect, it's hard to judge time.  Take care of him Amy, he's family."

          And without even waiting for and response, Jack was gone.  I lay back against the wall, Daniel lying beside me, unconscious.

          "Not good, not good.  I really hope I didn't screw this up even more then it was before.  I couldn't live with myself."  The last was said as I gazed at Daniel, knowing the full wait of what would happen if he died here.  Although Jack would blame himself I knew it would be my fault.  Life definitely sucked.  

          I quickly pulled myself out of my misery and took the time to do what Jack would have, survey the situation.  I stood up; measuring the cave dimensions in case of an attack.  The ceiling was only a few inches higher then me and Jack had had to duck.  Meaning that if anyone found us they wouldn't be coming into the cave to fight.  Daniel and I could stay at the back and there was now way the enemy could get by a blast from the staff weapon.  Good.  I walked outside and found a small waterfall about twenty feet from the cave.  I went back to the cave and retrieved a water bottle to fill up.  That done I went back to Daniel.   I found him conscious.

          "How are you feeling?"  I asked, kneeling down to check him.

          "Just peachy."  I grinned at the borrowed Jack line.

          "Good.  Now that you're awake I need to move you to the back of the cave.  Don't want to be near the front if someone finds us."  He nodded and sat up.  With a great deal of effort and a good deal of swearing I got Daniel to the back and lay him down.  Making him more comfortable by giving him a pillow was all I could really do.  I placed a hand on his forehead…and found he had a fever.

          "Shit."

          "What's wrong?  Oh god, I'm cold."

          _Shit, shit._  "Don't move all right?  I'll be back in a second."

          Running outside I wet a cloth with water from the waterfall and was about to run back to the cave when I decided better of it and made a sprint for the Stargate.  I found the head of the arrow lying on the ground by the DHD.  Wiping off the blood I lifted it to my nose and smelt.  Besides the unmistakeable smell of blood there was something much sharper and stronger.  _Poison.__  Dam, I hate it when I'm right._  That realization done I ran back to the cave and decided to screw Jack's warning about no fire and started to collect branches.  It wasn't long before a small fire was burning at the mouth of the cave; warming it up.  I took of my jacket, already hot and lay it over Daniel.  He was starting to shiver.  _Shit._  I took a look at the wound and with a flashlight checked for any splinters from the arrow.  Not finding any I dressed the wound again and bandaged him tight. 

          "That should do until we get you back home."

          He looked at me and finally clued in that Jack wasn't there.  "Where's Jack?"

          "Um, he went to find Sam and Teal'c; he said he'd be back in a few hours.  Before the deadline of our return."

          "Is that why we aren't back at SGC?"

          "No."  I paused, not knowing how to tell him he may not make it.  "The Gate won't dial.   We can't get home until Hammond sends someone to get us.  And that won't be for at least another three hours.  I'm sorry, Danny."  He smiled at me.

          "That's the first time you've called me Danny."

          "I know.  But I used to call you that all the time, before."

          "I not going to make it, am I?"  He looked so innocent, so childlike.

          "Yes you are."

          "Then why do I have a fever?  Why am I so cold?  Don't lie."

          "The arrow was poisoned.  I should have known, but this wasn't supposed to happen.  You'll be fine once we get you to Janet, but if the Gate won't work and we're stuck here…  The poison per say won't kill you.  Natives only used it as a backup; if the arrow doesn't kill the poison will.  It would make any normal person sick, but someone who's wounded, who's lost blood…It would very likely kill them."

          He looked at me and sighed.  That was it and I was slightly more then astonished.  He'd learn well over the past four years.

          "Get some sleep, you need it."  I told him and he layback.

          I looked at him for a few seconds longer and then moved over to my pack, my decision made.  I reached in and pulled out a black candle that I always had with me.  I moved over to the fire to light it and then dug a small hole for the candle, halfway between the fire and Daniel.  He watched me intently, but didn't speak.  With two fingers I drew a large pentagram around the candle and sat down at its centre.  Legs crossed I reached inside myself to that ball of energy that keeps each person alive.  Grabbing onto a thread I pulled it away from the ball and pushed it down my arm until my hand glowed blue.  Daniel was starring in amazement but didn't back away as I reached over and grabbed his leg.  He flinched as the raw energy jumped from my hand to his body.  Once the thread was gone I sat back and returned myself to normal.  Crossing myself with the pentagram I closed my eyes and without speaking started an ancient prayer to the gods.  Five, ten, fifteen minutes Daniel lay staring at me as I prayed; asking for his life, begging the gods not to take it away.   

          I gasped as I returned to reality and opened my eyes to stare at the candle in front of me.  With a quiet breath I blew it out, and turned to Daniel.

          Without caring if he wanted an explanation or not, but knowing he probably did I moved towards him and sat down again.

          "I'm Wicca, the religion of the priestesses and shamans.  I have the power to control my will, my energy, and myself.  That power you felt was from my own life.  It may just be enough for you to fight this poison.  The rest, that was prayer."

          He stared at me for some minutes, digesting that and storing it away in his mind's library, where everything was catalogued and ordered.  

          "You were praying for my life.  What makes you think the gods will listen?"

          "They will.  The gods will listen to any that pray, they just don't always react.  Sometimes they can't, other times…they aren't allowed.  But Wicca's have the power to be in touch with the divine, that's where our power comes from.  It's where we get it; the gods.  I can't do complex spells like illusions or levitation, but I can manipulate matter.  Watch."

          I moved over to the candle again and with a wave of my hand the candle burst to life.  Daniel did a double take.  I couldn't help but laugh.  I did the motion a few more time, the candle dieing and then coming to life again.  Then I spoke the word "light" and the candle obeyed.  I leaned down and with a breath blew the candle out like anyone else would.  Then turning my head towards Daniel I blew again and the flame began to burn.

          "That's—"

          "Impossible?  Not really; with magick you can do anything.  You just have to know how to control the power.  Now sleep, it will help to strengthen you.  I will keep watch."

          I lay down beside him, trying to add my body heat to his.  Thinking of nothing else to do and needing something to comfort me I began to sing.  Old songs that I knew as a child.

          "Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear.  In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood.  Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear.  We were moving mountains, long before we knew we could."

          After that I moved onto to songs from Pocahontas, Anastasia, The Lion King, and camp songs that I remembered.  Anything to keep my spirits up and keep me from falling asleep.  That lasted for about half an hour and then I joined Daniel, in a world without worry.

          Two hours later I jerked awake to the sound of my watch alarm going off.  Time to head for the Stargate; with any luck Hammond would send a team through soon.  Hopefully.

          I woke Daniel up, quite a chore when he was exhausted beyond belief.  _You can sleep when we get back to base._  I scattered the fire and with a great deal of effort got Daniel and the gear out of the cave and down the hill.  Once I located the trail to the Stargate it was easier going.  I stopped our approached before we left the tree line near the Gate.  The last thing I needed was to give away our position to any of the natives that might be lurking nearby.  With a quick calculation I also determined I was close enough to help if anyone decided to challenge the team once they were through the Gate.  So we settled in for the long hull. 

          Half an hour later the Gate activated; half and hour later the natives made a reappearance.

          When the Gate burst to life the natives, only eight of them moved from their hiding spot in the trees.  Except this time they didn't carry darts; all had bows draw, aiming at the centre of the Stargate.  SG-5 stepped through the abyss.  _Dam._

          I was up and out of the cover of the trees before I even knew what team it was.  Teal'c's staff weapon was positioned in my hands.  There started the stand off.

          It took me at least two minutes before one of the team members realized I was there.  He looked at me with an expression that asked, "What's going on?"

          I mouthed "later."  Then "Get ready!"

          He must have understood what I said because I saw him tighten his finger on the trigger of his gun.  I stepped even farther into the clearing and with a quick count of three mouthed towards the team, I fired.  The natives dropped their bows when the blast hit their group.  Three of them fell instantly and the other five followed with wounds from SG-11's guns.

          I moved towards the team, yelling a greeting.

          "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

          "So are we.  What happened?  You were due back half an hour ago."

          "The Gate won't lock the seventh chevron.  And Sam and Teal'c were taken on arrival and well you know Jack…he went after them.  Which is fine because Daniel's wounded and I'm not in the mood for a rescue attempt today.  And I couldn't leave Daniel alone."      

          "Where is he?"  The leader, Captain Smith, asked.

          Realizing I'd just contradicted exactly what I had said by leaving Daniel in the forest, I turned on my heels and ran for the trees.  One of the men followed me.  We emerged a minute later with Daniel hanging off the guy's shoulder.

          "Is SGC going to dial us?"  I asked, really hoping the answer was yes.

          "They said every half hour, so we've got another twenty minutes to wait."  Smith replied.

          "Alright, you guys might as well go after the other three.  They're probably all in trouble now.  Daniel and I will wait for the next window, and that came out wrong."

          Smith and his boys chuckled.  "Will you be all right by yourself, I mean I should really leave someone here with you.  O'Neill would kill me if anything happened to Daniel.  Or you."  He quickly added as my head snapped up to lecture him.

          "Smith, see this?"  I asked and held up the staff weapon.  "Daniel and I will be fine."

          He nodded.  "All right men, move out.  Any idea what direction they went Amy?"

          "South, and yes, I'm sure.  Now be gone, before someone comes looking for these guys."  I motioned to the natives lying on the ground.  Smith and his team disappeared into the forest. 

          And I settled back to wait.

That's when it clicked, when I realized what had happened.  I had killed, not one man but at least three.  I swore that I wouldn't; that I wouldn't take a life no matter what.  But here I was; three people dead because of me, and all they had been doing was protecting their home.

          "Dam everything."  Fifteen minutes later the Gate activated and Daniel and I stumbled through.  Before I crossed the event horizon I whispered a prayer to the gods to protect SG-5 and the rest of SG-1, my family.

          I left the time tunnel and came face to face with twenty guns, trained on Daniel and I.  I gulped, and sighed in relief when the guards realized who it was and lowered the weapons.

          I glanced up to see Hammond in the control room, about to open his mouth; I beat him to it.

          "Get a med team down here!  And get Janet!"  I yelled, aware that I was slowly loosing the strength to keep Daniel up.  The med team arrived with Fraiser running in front.  She ran straight to Daniel.

          "What happened?"

          "Arrow, poisoned.  Don't worry," I quickly added as a look of fear crossed her face.  "It isn't life threatening—at least it isn't now."

          Janet just nodded and followed the med team out of the Gate room, heading for the infirmary.  I was about to follow when Hammond stopped me.  

          "Debriefing in my office, immediately."

          I stared at him, wanting to challenge him attitude; wanting to run straight after Daniel to make sure he was all right.  I didn't follow through on that feeling.  Janet could take care of Daniel probably better then I could and Hammond really needed to know where the rest were.  I sighed and followed the General to his office.

          "Now tell me what happened?  Were are the others?"  He asked once we were both inside.

          "Summary?  We arrived on the planet only to find ourselves surrounded by natives.  One of them got trigger-happy and Daniel seemed a good target.  Then everything went to hell and we all dove for cover.  Sam and Teal'c didn't make it and the natives shot them with sleeping darts.  Jack and I couldn't stop them; they dragged Sam and Teal'c away.  I went to Daniel while Jack tried to dial home, but the seventh chevron wouldn't lock.  We found a cave and Jack went off to rescue the others.  I stayed in the cave to take care of Daniel, that's when I realized the arrow, the natives shot him with was poisoned.  All we could do was wait until we were overdue and you sent another team through.  When SG-5 arrived the natives attacked them too, although it was a smaller group.  But we had the advantage that time; they didn't stand a chance against Teal'c's staff weapon.  Then Daniel and I waited for you to activate the Gate again and we went through.  SG-5 went off to find Jack and rescue Sam and Teal'c."

          "This presents a problem.  Do you think I should send another team through?"

          "No sir.   They can handle it; they just have to find where the natives are keeping the others.  Jack probably did, I just hope he didn't get himself captured in the process."

          "All right.  Go and get cleaned up and then report to the infirmary.  I'll worry about them now.  You did well Amy."

          "Thank you sir.  But if you want to give anyone credit, talk to Janet, she's the one that taught me everything I know about medicine."

          "Go.  Make sure Dr. Jackson's all right."

          I disappeared out the door, making a beeline for the locker room and a shower.  Fifteen minutes later, dressed in jeans and an old T-shirt I headed for the infirmary.  Thinking to avoid a check-up I snuck into the private rooms area and found Daniel.

          "And where do you think you're going?"  Janet asked as she found me entering Daniel's room.

          "Nowhere?"  

          "Come on, you don't get out of a check-up that easily."  She was already dragging me down the hall.

          "But Janet!  I'm fine and you know it. Could I please see Daniel?  Please?"

          Janet would here none of it; she already had me on a table.  "Daniel is not going anywhere at the moment and he's sleeping.  You can see him once I'm done."

          "Is he all right?"

          "He's fine thanks to you.  Glad my teaching paid off.  And you were right about the poison; it wasn't deadly."  She said without looking up from her exam.

          I grinned in triumph, and then jerked back as Janet stuck a hypodermic into my arm.  "Hey!  Would you warn me next time?  You know how much I hate those Janet!"

          "That's why I didn't warn you.  Well, you're fine as far as I can see.  No side effects to spending five hours on an unknown planet.  Physically, that is.  Are you going to be alright emotionally or would you like to talk about it?"

          "Janet, this is something I have to deal with myself.  I screwed up; it's my fault and nothing you can say is going to change that.  For the first time in over three years, I have no idea what's going to happen.  And that, scares me more then anything."  I looked at her, close to tears and almost broke down in front of her.

          "Come here."  She gathered me up into a hug and tried to comfort me like she had so many other times when something had gone wrong on a mission and I was worrying.  "Everything's going to be fine.  SG-5 will find Jack and the others and everyone will get home safe."

          "You don't know that, Janet.  That's the thing, no one does."

          "Come on, let's go see Daniel, he was asking for you."  She guided me back to Daniel's room and led me in.  Daniel; much to my relief, was awake.

          "Hey.  Are you feeling any better?"

          "Yes, thanks to you.  Janet says you saved my life."  He was smiling; I broke down in tears again.

          "What did I say?"  He questioned Janet, unnerved at making me cry.

          "Amy's under the impression that she somehow changed the future by going with you on the mission.  I'll leave you alone to talk, but Amy, Daniel needs his rest and so do you."

          I vaguely heard her close the door.

          "What makes you think you changed the future?  If anything you helped matters, I mean I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

          I looked at him, so naive when it came to everything that I knew.  I couldn't stop from braking into a new bout of crying.  "I'm sorry Daniel, it's not that simple.  I let my feelings get in the way and now I don't know what's going to happen.  Jack and the others might not make it back, and SG-5, I have no idea."

          "What do you mean?"

          "This mission, you…were suppose to get shot, but Jack was suppose to send you back through the Gate; it was suppose to work.  I went because you were barely supposed to make it when you got back here.  You were suppose to die at least two times before Janet got you stabilized.  I couldn't let that happen and I wasn't sure if I hadn't changed the future just enough so that you wouldn't make it back alive.  That's why I went, to save you.  But all I did was endanger another team and maybe cause all of their deaths."

          "It's not your fault.  Your intentions were good and you succeeded.  I'm alive, thanks to you.  Jack and the others will be too, you know them.  Jack can get out of any situation.  You didn't cause anything bad to happen, you just changed it and everything worked out all right."  

          "But Jack isn't back yet!  What if the natives overpowered them and they've all been captured?  What then?"

          "I don't know, just like everyone else and now like you.  People aren't supposed to know the future, Amy.  You just got lucky."

          "Luck had absolutely nothing to do with it.  You know that as well as I do, but it isn't that.  For the last three years I knew what was going to happen and now I don't and I don't know what to do.  I'm scared, more then I've ever been."

          "Oh, come here," Daniel said and gathered me into his arms.  I felt safe there; not from the fear, but from the world.  It was as if nothing could harm me; that was the moment I realized that I truly was in love with Daniel.  And I was about to find out he felt the same way.

          He turned me around to look me in the eye, whispering comforting words to me in Ancient Egyptian.  He leaned down to kiss my forehead and all of a sudden our lips were only inches apart.  He leaned closer, and then pulled back as if realizing where he was.  I didn't let him; grabbing the back of his head I pulled him lips down to mine and kissed him.  Minutes later we parted, both of us out of breath.  

          "That was—"

          "Incredible," I finished.  "Oh, Daniel, I've been wanting to do that for years."

          "So have I.  So have I."  We leaned back onto the bed and fell asleep, cradled in each other's arms.

Now you're probably going to say 'that was it?' to this next part, but it was just a part of a long list of similar events that would become even longer over the years.  When Daniel and I woke up nearly ten hours later, Jack was bending over the bed.  He nearly gave me a heart attack on that occasion.

          "Jack?  Oh Jack you're alive!"  I shouted and practically jumped on him, startling Daniel awake.

          "Jack?  Thank god, we were so worried."  

          Jack just smiled and nodded over my gleeful shouts, the loudest of which brought Janet running.

          "What is going on?!"  She cried when she found Daniel half out of bed and a rather ragged Colonel being abused by an extremely excited 27-year-old.

          "It's alright Janet, Amy's just happy to see me alive."

          "We all are Jack.  We weren't sure what had happened to the three of you," Daniel piped in. 

          "I'll tell you all about it at the debriefing in two hours, but until then I'm going to go check on Sam and then take a shower so I'll see you there.  Bye."  And with that he disappeared out the door.  I couldn't help but laugh and to Janet's great surprise throw myself on Daniel and start to kiss him.  He blushed in embarrassment and Janet left us alone.

          Three hours later saw the debriefing at an end and all of us head off home for a week of rest and a nice bed.

Tepees.  What?  That's what I said, tepees.  Native American homes?  That's where Jack, Sam and Teal'c had been since they had disappeared on P4Z852 or Hell as I later referred to it.  Sam and Teal'c had found themselves dumped, tied up, into a tepee when they had reached the native village.  A few hours later Jack had joined them having been captured by the natives outside the camp.  They hadn't been able to communicate or do anything until SG-11 had showed up and a firefight with the natives had ensued.  You can guess who won.  After that they headed back to the Gate, returned to Stargate Command reasonably unharmed except for some bruises and a few scrapes.  It had been that simple, that was what shocked the hell out of all of us.

Well the year passed as it usually did and suddenly I realized that the last year was drawing to a close and with it Earth's final stand against the Goa'uld.   That is the one thing I won't explain.  Suffice to say, we won.  The planets finally banded together and against us the System Lords had no chance.  We left only a few to fight amongst themselves and destroy each other.  Yea, go us.  That was a worthy victory and one the world would never know about.  One month later saw SG-1, including myself in the conference room, while Hammond delivered to us our last mission.

          "SG-1, this mission will be your last," Hammond said, starting off the briefing on the wrong foot.  At least he had everyone's attention.  "All of the SG teams are home at the moment and they will stay that way.  However, I'm authorizing a personal trip to Abydos for you.  That's where all of this began and I think that's where it should end and with those that started it.  You will leave at 0800 tomorrow and you will be gone for only 48 hours.  I'm not sending anyone to rescue you this time, I'm hoping you can get home on your own for once."  Jack visibly flinched at that.  "Take whatever you deem necessary, but feel free to leave the weapons at home.  Think of this as a holiday, care of the government.  Any questions?"

          Four pairs of eyes stared at him as if he was crazy.

          "Um sir, um exactly why is this the last mission, sir?"  Jack asked, completely flabbergasted.

          "The President has decided the project be shut down, we are no longer needed.  The iris will be closed and guards will be posted but there is no longer any need to explore worlds.  And before you argue I've already tried everyone I know to keep this project open.  It's not going to happen, I'm sorry, but in one week the Stargate will close for the last time, and there's nothing I can do about it.  Be ready tomorrow."  He walked out, no "dismissed", no nothing, just gone.

          "Well, this could be a problem."  Jack mumbled.

          "I'm sorry."  Everyone turned to look at me.

          "You knew?  Well of course you knew, but you didn't tell us?  Even about this?"  Daniel cried.

          "I'm sorry, I couldn't and anyway what good would it have done?"

          No one answered me.

          "What happens now?" Jack asked.

          "We go through the Gate, we say goodbye, Teal'c returns to Chulak, and we go on."  I was near tears, but then, so was Sam.

          "Amy is right, I must return to my home."

          "But—" Jack began to protest and then realized the effort was useless.  He just sighed and resigned to getting ready for the next mission, the last mission.

We did just that, said goodbye.  I got to see Abydos for the first and last time and everyone else bid farewell to everything that had happened.  That of course had been the reason Hammond had sent us there; to find closure for the past five years, to come to terms with everything that had happened so we could move on with our lives and go back to the real world.  We each spent the time our own way and I never found out what the others did, but myself, I took the time to capture the moment.  I drew a sketch of the Stargate with the temple and everything.  Actually I did two; one for Hammond to keep which I painted with watercolours and the other one for me, to remember.  

We left two days after we arrived and returned for the last time through the Gate.  Maybe it was my imagination or maybe it really happened, but that last trip through the wormhole wasn't cold at all.  Maybe the Gate knew and that was its way of saying goodbye.  And maybe I've lost my mind; hey anything's possible in the world I live in!

Then came Teal'c's farewell; we all took it pretty well, although Sam and I were visibly crying.  When the wormhole close behind him, it was like, we already missed him.  The team was lost without one of it's members.  I guess that just goes to show how close we really had gotten to each other.  It was more then friends, more then family; we had shared a common bond, one that ran as deep as the soul.

Jack and Sam left for Washington two days later.  Sam had been offered a job at the Pentagon and Jack was retiring, for good.  They were planning on living together and that made me happy; they had finally discovered their feelings for one another.  

And as for Daniel and I, well, Daniel had been drafted for command of a month long dig in Egypt.  Seemed someone had discovered Amonet's tomb; yea, as in Sha're's Goa'uld.  He however, had a week before he was scheduled to leave and so he went with me, as I headed home to Canada to face my parents for the first time in over four years.  Suffice to say, they thought I was dead.

We found their town house easily enough; thank god they hadn't moved.  I stood at the door for a good five minutes before I got up the courage to knock.  Daniel grabbed my hand and didn't let go; I don't think I could have gotten through it if he hadn't been there.  Dad was the first one at the door and all he did was look at me like I was a complete stranger; same with mom who arrived a moment later.  My own parents didn't even know me.

          "Dad?  Mom?  It's me, Amy."  I glanced a Daniel.

          "Amy?  What the hell are you doing here?  How dare you come back?" Dad was just about to slam the door in my face.

          "No wait!  I can explain, if you let me.  I had good reasons why I never called.  I'm sorry for that, but I didn't have a choice."

          "Who's this?  Your husband?  Didn't even invite us to the wedding?"  There was so much contempt in her voice when she said it; I barely refrained from hiding myself in Daniel's arms and crying.

          "I'm sorry you feel that way.  And no, Daniel is not my husband, just a really good friend.  Can we please come in?  At least let me explain."

          They both seemed to hesitate and then decide the hell with it and allowed Daniel and I to pass.  We both walked into the living room as my parents sat down.  Neither Daniel nor I did and they didn't offer.

          "Well?"  

          "I've been involved in a classified military project for the past four years.  I never called because I never knew what to tell you and I didn't want to lie.  And half the time I had so many other things on my mind that nothing outside of the base even occurred to me.  That was wrong, I know that, but I really couldn't have done anything even if I had called.  I couldn't come and visit because I couldn't get leave and I didn't want to leave.  I was afraid that if I left the base, even for a week that everything would go to hell."

          "Oh god, I never knew that's how you felt.  I'm sorry, we should have known; I should have known."  Daniel piped in and moved closer to me.

          "It wasn't your fault Daniel, you had so many other things on your mind, the last thing you needed was being burdened with my problems."

          "Why not?  We burdened you with ours everyday."

          "Not by choice.  Remember, I chose to start that life, I chose to call you that day.  I could have left it, but I never would have been able to live with myself."

          "I guess we all had too many things on our minds.  And I also think your parents are starting to get anxious."

          I looked where he was looking and quickly realized neither of my parents was comfortable in this present situation.

          "I really am sorry, both of you, but you have to understand it was better you think I was dead then have to face the reality of General Hammond calling one night to tell you your daughter had been killed in action.  That's the last thing you would have wanted, I know.  I didn't want you worrying about me every day of the week; wondering whether I would survive or not.  You didn't need to live with that for four years, not like I did.  I truly am sorry."

          They seemed to decide between each other that I was telling the truth.

          "We forgive you.  But I don't understand how you could be 'killed in action' when on a base."  My mother responded and I mentally kicked myself for letting that fact slip.

          "That's classified, and so is everything else so don't even bother to ask because I can't tell."

          "I think we can except that.  Now, you have not properly introduced us to your friend here."

          "Oh uh, mom, dad this is Doctor Daniel Jackson.  Danny, these are my parents, Sue and Gary."

          "Pleased to meet you both," Daniel said and moved to shake hands with my father.

          "Same here.  Out of curiosity, Doctor of what?"

          Daniel smiled knowingly and looked at me.  All I did was smile back.

          "PhD in linguistics and anthropology.  Mainly ancient Egypt."

          "Well, Amy I'd say you've found your soul mate."  My mother said.

          "You have no idea."  And then in Egyptian, "my beloved."  As Sha're would say.  Daniel smiled knowingly and my parents looked at each other.

          "I have changed greatly since you last saw me mother.  I now speak 23 languages and write at least half of them; I know every weapon and how to use it, and then some; I know more about ancient civilizations then you never knew existed; I understand advanced astrophysics; and I know enough about medicine to make me a qualified nurse.  Which I have been, on more then one occasion; Danny gets hurt often."  I smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

          "Enough with Danny already, I thought I was going to have a nice quiet month without sarcasm or Danny-boy cracks.  How am I supposed to enjoy Egypt with you around?  You learned too much from O'Neill."

          "Jack taught me well."  I grinned the Cheshire cat grin at him and he laughed again.  "And I promise there will not be as much sarcasm as there usually is.  Even I need a break and Egypt is no place for it.  I was thinking a month of speaking Egyptian and sand and heat was enough."

          "Mmm, I like the way you think."

          "Wait, let me get this straight, you're going to Egypt?  But you only just got here!"  My mother exclaimed and I could tell it hurt her; the fact I was deserting them again.

          "I'm sorry mother, but I promised Daniel that I go with him to Egypt.  It will be a wonderful experience; the archaeologists there think they've found Amonet's tomb."

          "Who?"  Both my parent's chorused at once.

          "Amonet, she was supposedly," I grinned at Daniel; little did they know, "the wife of Apophis and I truly hope you know who he is?  One of Egypt's many gods."

          "Ah, but do you really have to go?"

          "Not for a week; Daniel has to see some of Oakville and there's a few friends that need to know I'm alive, but we will get to visit.  Which reminds me, do you still have those boxes I left when I went to L.A.?"

          "Yes, they're in the spare room.  I'll show you," my mother got up and I followed her out of the room, a devilish grin on my face.

          Five minutes later my mother walked into the room and headed straight for Daniel.

          "Amy says she has a surprise for you and that you should close your eyes and keep them close no matter what happens."

          "Alright."  He looked uncertain, but did it anyway.  

And of course he didn't see me walk into the room, wearing a shoulder length wig of fire red hair, dark eye make-up and a very Egyptian style dress of red and gold.  There was a grin plastered on my face a mile wide; it was time Daniel paid for all the things he'd done over the passed four years.  I just hopped this didn't give him a heart attack.

I walked over to him and put my left hand flat on his chest; the one on which I wore the ribbon device Sam had given me as a present the year before.  Turned out the power I could control by being Wicca was enough to operate the device.  

My voice boomed out in the room and Daniel immediately flinched; recognizing it.  "Our beloved has returned to us.  Perhaps he wishes to join us?"

"No!"  Daniel cried out and opened his eyes to come face to face with Hathor.  He stepped away in fear.

I smiled at him and lowered my hand to my side.  "It's alright Dan-yer, it's only me.  But I scared you good didn't I?"

"How, how, where did you get that?"

          "The outfit is from Halloween one year and this," I held up my hand, "was a gift from Sam."

          "She gave you that?  To play with?  What was she thinking?  That thing's dangerous as hell!"

          "Only when it's used, which by the way, I can do."  He lifted eloquent eyebrows at me and I laughed.  "Oh yes, Daniel, I have the power to control all of this technology, but you didn't think I'd reveal something like that to Hammond?"

          "No, but geez, you scared the shit out of me.  Don't ever do that again, you should know better."

          "I am sorry, I just couldn't help myself.  Just be happy I didn't decide to dress as Sha're."

          "Don't joke, so not funny.  It's over and I like to NOT think about that for the rest of my life. Now please go change and then don't forget to pack that thing; there are some people going to Makepeace's Halloween party that I need personal revenge on."

          I smiled and then slid out of the room; mimicking Hathor's movements to perfection.

          "So scary.  Oh god if she ever does that again I'm going to strangle the poor girl."

          "What significance does Hathor have?"  My mother asked naively.  Dam her.

          "Just some really bad memories."

          "Classified?"  Well it was nice to see she was catching on.

          "Very." Was all Daniel replied.

          "Alright, I'm changed.  Now, our plans for the next week are for me to show Daniel around Oakville and maybe Toronto and then we'll be heading back to Colorado to pack, for Egypt.  I'll try to visit again once I'm back but Washington is first on my to-do list."

          "And after that?"

          "Daniel's been offered a position as head of the history department at a university in Switzerland.  I guess that's where we'll be headed after Egypt.  I'm hoping to find a job there and someone at the university has already found us a townhouse that's only a few blocks away."

          "Living together?  What happened to just friends?"  My mother looked slightly concerned, like she did when I was 16 and talking about dating. 

          "Daniel and I are thinking about getting married next year, along with Jack and Sam."

          "Oh," they both looked stunned.  "Well, congratulations.  Any idea when?"

          "After we get engaged?"  My mother smiled stupidly.

          "Well, we'll be leaving now.  I hope you don't mind if I leave our bags here for the day.  We'll be staying in a hotel so I'll be back to get them later."

          "No, stay here, there's room."  My mother protested.

          "I think it better if we didn't.  Daniel and I aren't used to company.  We'll go out for lunch tomorrow if you're not busy.  And I was wondering if I could borrow one of the cars?"  It'd seen two in the driveway.

          "Lunch, why not?  And yes, you can borrow mine.  The keys are on the front table—"

          She was cut off by a knock on the door.

          "Excuse me," she said and headed for the door.  Once open she stepped aside to allow another woman to pass.  I recognized her right off.

          "Edie!"

          She looked startled for a moment but that changed to curious when she saw a strange woman who knew her name.

          "It's me, Amy."

          That made her even more startled but she quickly got over it and ran over to hug me.

          "Amy!  We thought you were dead!"

          "Well I'm not, just been really busy the last few years."

          "To busy to even call?"

          "I'm sorry Edie, but I had so many things on my mind you couldn't imagine.  Not to mention the fact I was working on a classified project so I couldn't of told you anything anyway."

          "Classified?  As in government?"

          "Of the United States of America.  Yes.  Under the supervision of the President himself."

          "Well.  That's quite a lot to take in.  But who is this?"  She looked suggestively at Daniel.

          "Uh, Edie, I'd like you to meet Doctor Daniel Jackson.  Daniel, my aunt, Edie Craddock."

          "Pleased to meet you.  I didn't know Amy had other family living in Oakville."

          "Yes, although I only moved here after Amy left for university.  We didn't see each other very often."

          "That's too bad."

          "Yes, very, but Daniel we must be going.  Won't be able to see all of Oakville if we chat all day.  And I know you don't want to cut the Egypt trip short while I show you my home town."

          "No, can't do that.  Doctor Dvorak would not be pleased."

          "Egypt?"  My aunt looked questioningly at me.

          "Yes, Daniel's overseeing a dig there for the next month and since it's my area of interest and I really don't want to go looking for a job quite yet, I thought I'd go.  And then, if you want to know the rest of my plans, I'll be headed for Washington to visit some friends and then Colorado to pack-up our stuff for the move to Switzerland.  And if I have time I thought I'd stop by here again and say goodbye."

          "Switzerland?  What's there?"

          "Daniel's next job as a college professor of ancient civ.  Now if you'll excuse us.  Bye."

          I dragged Daniel to the door, grabbed the car keys on the way and drove out of the driveway headed straight for downtown.

The next week passed in pleasant comfort, although I don't think Daniel appreciated anything but the historic aspect of Oakville.  Old habits die hard, as the saying goes.  I caught up with some of my friends who you can bet were quite jealous after they learned Daniel and I were to be married.  Nothing ever changes.  After we had said goodbye and I returned the car to my parents Daniel and I headed back to Colorado and two days later left on a flight for Egypt.  I'll tell you I clocked more miles in an airplane that year then I did in a car.  Egypt was refreshing and Daniel and I were both happy to find they had indeed discovered Amonet's tomb.  The only problem was that—Wait, I will show you.

          We had just broken into the inner chamber where the body was.  Daniel and I were the only ones near the door as everyone thought it should be us that saw the first sight.  Daniel lit a torch and held it into the room.  The light shown across the walls and floor to reveal a Goa'uld sarcophagus in the centre.  Daniel took a step back as I gasped and turned to stare at him.  And there we stood in the doorway, blocking everyone else's view from the one thing we had never wanted to find.

          Daniel turned to the others waiting outside and told them to go back up top while without even having to ask I took off up to the surface to wave down the nearest driver to take me to Cairo.  As much as I hated to do it, the President had to be informed immediately and it had to be up to him to decide what to do.

He decided to send a military escort out from the base in Cairo to take the sarcophagus to Area 51 and store it with the rest of the Goa'uld technology we had brought back.  He also requested that Daniel and I accompany the artifact back on the cargo plane.  Not exactly one of Daniel's greatest experiences.   After that we headed for Washington to give a report to the President and see Jack and Sam.   Sam and I talked about weddings, each knowing that the year wasn't going to end until we were both engaged.  After another goodbye Daniel and I left to move our stuff to Switzerland.  A job that was far easier said then done.  Two weeks after the discovery in Egypt, Daniel and I arrived at our new home.  It was beautiful.  Three stories high with a large courtyard out front that was surrounded by six-foot walls and a large iron gate.  No driveway, but then again no car to drive and nowhere to go.  The first floor had the usual living/dining room and a kitchen with a set of stairs that led to the master bedroom upstairs.   The bedroom filled the entire floor with wood flooring, huge picture windows and a large king size canopy bed.  The owners had left most of the furniture and it was just the kind of things I wanted.  Some people just know how to live.  The bathroom was off the bedroom, hidden from view of the stairs but open to the room.  There was a Jacuzzi tub and a glass shower with a beautiful Egyptian tile all around.  Daniel fell in love immediately.   There was also a smaller set of stairs that led up to the third floor which had been converted into an office and which Daniel kept that way; although I took over a corner for my workroom.  The house was everything I could have imagined and when we arrived at the university, the headmaster offered me a job as Daniel's assistant.  Well of course I agreed.  Two weeks later we flew back to the US to attend the Halloween party.  And as Daniel had ordered me I wore the 'Hathor outfit'.

          We arrived at the house with our coats on; it was after all October in New York.

          "So glad you could all come," Makepeace welcomed us to the party.

          "Glad we could make it.  It maybe an hours plane ride for Jack and Sam but it's a hell of a lot longer from Europe." Daniel joked as he handed his coat to our old friend.

          "Well, we're all glad you made the trip; it just wouldn't be the same without you Doctor J.  Or you Princess," Makepeace added and gave me a hug and a smile.  Princess had been his nickname for me every since I had arrived on base with my designer clothing and prissy attitude.

          "Well thanks, I think.  No I'm cold, I'll keep it on," I said as Makepeace reached for my coat.  Daniel and I exchanged a smile.

          "Suit yourself, but it is fairly warm in here."  Makepeace shrugged and lead us out into the central room.

          Half an hour later I disappeared from Daniel's side and he pretended not to notice.

          Once in the bathroom I took off my coat and pulled out the wig and put it on.  Once I was sure it looked real I redid my makeup and slipped the ribbon device onto my left hand.  I walked towards the entrance of the room, keeping a straight face and imitating Hathor to the end.  Once there I turned around to make it look like I had just entered.

          "A party and no one invited me?!"  I cried over the sound of the music.  It died out within seconds.  Daniel and Jack spun around to stare at me; Daniel barely hiding a smile and Jack in complete disbelief.

          "You!" He cried and made a run for me, thinking of course I was actually Hathor.  I mean, that was the point.

          "Jack!"  Daniel screamed over the crowd.

          Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at his best friend.  I took the cue and snuck up behind Jack, as he was distracted.

          He turned around to find himself face to face with Hathor. 

          "Get away from me!"

          "Jack, you should know better.  All you have to do is think about it.  Am I really Hathor?" I raised my hand with the ribbon device and laid it on Daniel's chest as he came to stand beside me.

          "But, how—?"

          "It's me.  And we got you good."

          Jack just stared in disbelief along with the rest of the room as Sam started to laugh hysterically.

          "What is so dam funny?  She nearly gave me a heart attack!"  Jack complained to his girlfriend.

          "She did that to me the first time too Jack.  But you really should have known better.  I mean, Hathor's dead after all."  Daniel smiled innocently.

          "I'm going to kill you both!"

          "Maybe tomorrow, right now it's time to party."

          The DJ took the cue and the music started as the guests went back to dancing.

And so the weeks flew by and Christmas approached and with it Daniel's promised trip to Greece for two weeks.  And I can't forget the proposal.  That's right, on New Year's Eve Daniel asked me to marry him, and Jack asked Sam at the same time, but I didn't find that out until later.  Much later.

Sam and I spent the next four months planning the weddings.  We decided to have it at her aunt's farm in Vermont, and I decided we'd do a combined wedding.  I wanted to get married on Beltane, which after much persuasion, Sam agreed to.  She wanted an afternoon wedding and I wanted an evening wedding.  It worked out perfectly.  

We each did our separate things like rehearsals before the wedding, but on the day of we all gathered at the farm to prepare.  Sam's guests arrived late afternoon and the wedding was held soon after.  I was her maid of honour and Janet was one of two bride's maids.  Sam went for the traditional outdoor wedding with a white gown and a large arch behind the minister.  After the ceremony the guests were escorted to a large tent set up near the house.

And hour later the guests for my wedding arrived and were shown up the hill to the spot that had already been set up for Sam's wedding.  I decided I wanted lantern bearers to walk with the procession up the hill, considering it was going to be sunset when the wedding was held.  My bride's maids and maid of honour, Sam wore the traditional robes of a priestess in blue.  Daniel, Jack and the other usher that was an old friend of Daniel's were wearing traditional Scottish garb.  I was decked out in a simple but elegant style Renaissance dress.  An old friend of mine that was a High Priestess of her coven did the ceremony, but Daniel and I both wrote our own vows.  Afterwards we ate a late dinner in the tent and by 11 the guests had left.  At least those that weren't participating in the Beltane ceremony.  

On the same hill as the weddings were held a huge fire was lit and the new couples spent the night dancing around the fire and later going to pre-designated spots to spend the night together.  I'm pretty sure that was the night that Sam's child was conceived.

Spring passed into summer and Daniel and I left on our much-awaited honeymoon to Costa Rica for two weeks.  Afterwards we went to Washington to visit Jack and Sam and while Daniel flew back to Switzerland I went north to Canada to visit the family.  It was July 26 as I was shopping with a friend in Toronto, when I got the call I never wanted to get again.

          "So Erin, where to next?  Or do you want to call it a day?"  I asked the girl who was walking beside me.

          "Just one more stop.  I need Braemer!"

          "Ha!  You and that store, do you really need more—" I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing.  "Hold that thought," I said and motioned over to a quieter corner of the mall.

          "I'll have you know you're interrupting my shopping spree," I said before the person on the other end could even say hello.

          "Amy?  Thank god, I've been trying to reach you for an hour."

          "Jack?  What's wrong?"

          "Long range satellites picked up an alien object just entering our solar system.  We can't be sure but we think its Goa'uld.  The President wants you in Washington, now."

          "By the gods, this can't be happening.  Not now."

          "Well it is, so get your butt down to Washington immediately."

          "I'll be there as soon as possible."  And I hung up.  "Erin, I'm going to have to cut this day short.  I need to get to the airport now."

          "But—"

          "No buts, now!"

          I dragged her out of the mall and practically threw her in the driver's seat of my parent's car.

          "Why?  Where are you going?  Don't you need to go home and pack?  Does this have something to do with Daniel?"

          "Because I have to.  Washington.  No and kinda.  I can't explain, I just need to get to the White House immediately." 

          "Alright!"

          An hour later saw me boarding a plane for Washington.  And an hour and a half after that I was embarking at the Washington airport.  After calling a cab I headed for the White House and was escorted to the conference room without any problems.  The President, some of the Joint Chiefs, Generals Hammond and Wes, and Jack and Sam were already there.

          "Daniel's on his way."  Jack said, as I took a seat.

          "Okay, so what the hell is going on?"  I asked to no one in particular.

          "I told you about the satellites picking up a foreign object just passing Pluto.  We don't know what it is, but we want to be ready just encase it is an attack," Jack responded.

          "Yes, we have to be ready for whatever it is."  The President cut in and I looked up to see the face of a very tired, very old man.  _The past five years have been really trying on all of us, not just the front line._

          "And if it's not the Goa'uld?"

          "Then we hope it's one of our allies.  Maybe even the Asgard.  We can hope."  One of the Chiefs spoke up.

          _They have absolutely no idea what has been happening for the past five years._  "Hope has never done well by us before, why now?  And the Asgard would have visited a long time ago, after the final battle."

          "Maybe they were busy," Jack commented.

          "The Asgard don't get 'busy' Jack.  It's got to be something else, but if it is the Asgard, then something is defiantly wrong for them to come all the way out here."

          "Amy's right, the only reason the Asgard would visit was if Earth or themselves were in danger.  Something else must be threatening the Stargates," Sam spoke for the first time.  She was favouring her back as the telltale signs of pregnancy showed through her dress jacket.

          "But what?"  It was the question on everyone's mind.

          "All we can do is wait.  Time will reveal all.  But I want the SGC reopened for the time being.  We need someone there, if it is an attack.  I'm putting General Hammond in charge in Colorado; and General Wes will lead us here.  Colonel, Major, Doctor, you will accompanying General Hammond, to organize the men and protect us from an attack through the Stargate."

          "Yes sir," came the response from everyone, but myself.

          "Doctor, is there a problem?" 

          "No.  But I do have a small request."

          "Yes?"

          "Since the SGC will be active again, and when this, whatever it is, is over, do I have permission to go to P3X-974?  Cimmeria?"

          The President had this blank expression on his face.  _Gods, do the leaders of this country have no idea what has happened?_

          "The safe haven that the Asgard protect."

          "Why?"

          "There is something there that I left behind, and this is a perfect opportunity to get it.  So?"

          "I suppose, as long as you aren't planning on going alone?"

          "Of course not, the gang will accompany me.  Won't you?"

          "Sure," "yea," came Jack and Sam's reply.

          "All right, but that's it.  The Stargate will be shut down for good."

          "Yes, sir," I smiled innocently.

          "Well then, dismissed."

          We all piled out of the room and headed our separate directions.

          "You know, I really didn't need this now.  Maybe in two months, but not now; I was enjoying vacation," I grumbled.

          "Ah, come on Amy, it'll be fun.  Just like old times!"

          "The old times weren't 'fun', Jack."

          "Maybe for you." He said, and then ran off at Hammond's call.

          "I don't know how you do it.  Live with him 365 days a year."

          "Well, it's hard, but I manage."

          "Ha, ha.  Uh, we have to leave for Colorado immediately and I don't even have any clothes."

          "You can borrow some of my non-pregnancy ones.  It's no like I'm going to be using them.  By the way, what's on Cimmeria?"

          "Something that I lost, a long time ago."

          "Oh?"  She questioned.

          "You'll see."  I smiled and together we walked to her car and drove back to their house to pack.  We had a long few days ahead.

We left for Colorado half an hour after Daniel arrived in Washington.  The flight was long, because we were all tired.  All Jack and I wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep.  No such luck.

The base looked the same as when we had left it, besides the fact that not all of the lights were turned on; saving money and all that.  There were about two dozen guards in total that watched over the abandoned SGC.  Hammond told us that the reinforcements would be arriving in the morning; 15 green recruits and a dozen experienced soldiers.  The recruits would not know about the project until a real threat had been determined, but the soldiers were to be briefed as soon as they arrived.  By us.  

So at 0900, we all congregated in the Gate room, each of us with only about two hours sleep over the past twenty-four hours.  Hammond, I and the rest of SG-1 stood on the ramp with the now uncovered Gate.  The dozen or so soldiers were led in with guard escorts.  It was easy to see that none of them could hide their shock or confusion; none of them knew why they were there.  Lucky them.  Jack, Sam and Hammond all stood with a military manner, and all of them, even Daniel were back to wearing fatigues.  I on the other hand, considering myself a civilian again had decided for fashion rather then military issue, and was wearing a pair of pocketed, tight, army green pants and a cotton shirt to match.  Under that was a very tight, very short black tank top with a low cut that let my dog tags show over my cleavage.  If I was going to be dragged back to active duty, at least I could get my revenge on these unsuspecting soldiers.

          Daniel leaned over to me as the soldiers got over their obvious shock.

          "Why are you wearing that?"  He whispered fiercely in my ear and I couldn't help but grin.

          "Jealous are we?"

          "No, it's just that you're a married woman, so do you really think you should parade yourself around in that outfit?"

          "Oh, come now Dan-yer, I'm just enjoying myself.  If I'm going to be stuck here for an unknown amount of time then I want to have some fun.  And the best way is to let the new guys think I'm a young single woman, come after me and then you can step in and the look on their faces will be priceless."

          "Well, if that's the only reason you're doing this.  Just don't let it go on for too long?"

          "Of course not.  And don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  I smiled mischievously at him and he grinned back.

          "Then, have fun."

          "Thank you.  Now listen."  

          We turned to listen to Hammond's welcoming speech before he handed the newbies over to us.

          "Gentlemen, you are inevitably wondering what you are doing here.  This is the SGC, Stargate Command.  This," he waved his hand at the Gate, "is the Stargate; a portal to worlds all over the galaxy.  You are here because Earth is in danger.  There is an unknown threat in our solar system, and we have called you in to protect this planet from attack, through the Stargate.  Colonel O'Neill and his team will give you a detailed rundown on exactly what is going on.  Listen well, these guys are the experts."  A few of the men looked me over and smirked, inevitably thinking, "what could I know?"

          "Welcome to the greatest adventure of your lives," Hammond said and then made an exit to the control room.

          I heard Jack lean over to Sam and whisper, "what adventure?  I thought we determined that it could be allies?"

          Sam just shrugged and Jack to turned back to the…group.

          "Kids, if you'll follow me to the conference room?" he ordered and disappeared out the door; Sam following right behind.

          Daniel looked at me and then ran to join the others as the men filed out of the room.  Some of them seemed to linger a moment too long and I gave them a cold, commanding glare and all they did was smile.  One of them approached me to the obvious humour of his teammates.  

          "What is a young girl like you doin' on a military base?"

          "That's classified I'm afraid and I'm not a 'young girl', it's Captain, _Lieutenant_."

          "Sure it is."

          "That's enough soldier; you will show proper respect to me or I'll have you off this base faster then you can blink.  Is that clear?"

          "She's a feisty one, isn't she?" One of the men whistled.

          "Huh, men!" I said and marched out of the room.

          Jack already had the men seated when I entered the conference room and took at seat between Daniel and Jack.

          I leaned over and whispered in Jacks ear, "keep an eye on these men, they don't seem to understand the concept of playing nice, or for that matter superiority."

          "Let me guess, they tried to sweet talk you?"

          "Sweet?  If that was sweet then they did a hell of a bad job at it.  I don't mind that, but they have to learn rank if they're to survive here.  If we get out in the field, I'll likely be calling some of the shots, and if they can't follow orders, we're all dead."

          "I'll get them in line, don't worry."

          "I wasn't."  He smiled at me and turned to the soldiers.

          "You're here to protect not only this base and the personnel, but also the existence of this planet, should the need arise.  Yesterday we picked up an alien object entering our solar system.  By now it will of passed Uranus and will be entering earth's orbit early tomorrow morning.  We do not know what it is; although we are hoping it is one of our allies, we can't be sure.  The only known enemy that we have encountered is dead, so if it is someone planning to do us harm, it is unknown to us.  We can do nothing if it comes as an attack from space, but if the enemy comes through the Gate we can be ready, and we can also use it to gather allies.  You will take shifts for the next twenty-four hours in the Gate room, in groups of ten with the guards that are already here.  If you have questions or anything to report see me, or Major Carter," he motioned to his wife.  "We can answer any military questions.  If you want the history of the Gate I suggest you use your off time to talk with Doctor Jackson or Doctor…" he trailed off as he saw me violently motioned for him to shut up.  I guess he got the message because he continued with, "Captain MacDonald."  I nodded my thanks and he just gave me a puzzled look.  "That's it then; you'll find the rotation schedule outside the control room and your rooms will be assigned by Lieutenant Henderson."  Jack pointed to one of the guards that were standing in the corner.  "That's it, dismissed.

          Most of the men followed Henderson out into the hall to get their room assignments and then find the schedule, but about four (thankfully not the same ones as before) stayed behind.

          "Yes?"  Daniel asked.

          "The Colonel said you could tell us the history of this thing.  We want to know what were getting into."

          "Hopefully nothing," I heard Jack mutter as he walked out of the room.

          "Gods I hope you're right Jack!"  I called after him and he poked his head around the corner again to look at me.

          "Why did you stop me from telling them your title?"

          "Tell you later, sir."

          "Sure you will," and he walked out the door.

          "What's up with him?"  I asked to no one in particular as the four soldiers looked on in confusion.

          Sam shrugged.  "He's been like that ever since we got the call.  I guess he really doesn't want to be back here, at least not because of this."

          "Do any of us?  I didn't need this now; ever.  And you, if we fight, Jack won't let you near the action."  I motioned to Sam's stomach and she winced.

          "I know, but I had to come, if only because I have to know he's okay."

          "He'll be fine, we always are.  And I heard the Powers That Be called Janet back, so we're all in good hands."

          "Janet too?  The gang's all here."

          "Not quite, Daniel, we're still missing someone."

          "We can't get him, you know that Amy, Hammond won't let us run the Gate until this threat is over."

          "I know, and even then, we get a trip to Cimmeria for a few hours and then it's back to our real lives.  And don't call it a threat, Dan-yer, it could be the Tok'ra, or even better the Asgard." 

          "Wishful thinking."

          "Maybe, or maybe I'm praying with all my heart that this is an ally because I can't handle a threat if I don't know the outcome."  I said softly and the soldiers realized then just how close our group really was.

          "None of us know, but we're ignoring our listeners, Amy."  Daniel steered me back to the topic at hand.

          "Yes, sorry.  You want to know the history of the Gate?  The abridged version or the super short?"

          "Abridged?"  One of the soldiers questioned.

          "Yea, okay, the half hour version."

          "Super short?" another asked.

          "Fifteen minutes at least."

          They looked at each other and came to a decision.  "Short."

          "Alright, Daniel, you start.  And Sam, why don't you go see how the Colonel's doing.  Daniel and I can handle it here."

          "Have fun, I know you will."  She smiled and disappeared.

          "Well, where to start?  I guess at the beginning…"

And it went from there.  Later that morning the recruits arrived and the guards had a great time trying to keep them in a closed part of the base; huh, kids.  At 12oo Janet made her appearance looking physically worn and mentally tired.  She'd had a long argument with Cassie of why she couldn't come; parental privilege was the only reason that Cassie wasn't there.

The next day dawned bleak and grey; not really surprising but it told me that the news to come wasn't going to be at all good.  The call came around 0900 that during the night the ship had disappeared off scanners, but the PTB were positive that the ship was Asgard origin.  Great.

We were all sitting in the conference room discussing this new piece of the puzzle when a white light flashed and Thor appeared in front of us.  The guards jumped and raised their weapons even as Jack motioned for them to stand down.

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Nice to see you again Thor.  But uh, why are you here?"

"We once told you about the enemy the Asgard fought in our own galaxy.  That enemy has overpowered us and our fleet is destroyed.  The ship orbiting above you is the last of the Asgard ships to survive."

"Then why come here?  I mean we can't exactly help."

"You can.  The remainder of the enemy's fleet is following my ship.  The Asgard need Earth to band together with its allies to help us destroy this last enemy.  The future of the Universe depends of the survival of both the Asgard and the Tau'ri."  And with that he disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that!"  Jack exclaimed at the sudden disappearance.

"Get used to it. Sir." I added as and afterthought.

Jack threw me a sarcastic look.

"That's enough.  We have to prepare and we don't know how long until this enemy will arrive.  Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once.  In exactly fifteen minutes I want Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter ready for a trip to Chulak to retrieve Teal'c.  You have three hours, no more, no less.  I want you both back here in time or there will be hell to pay."  Sam and Jack both nodded at the General in obvious discomfort.  "Doctor Jackson, you and Amy will be in charge of making a list of all of our allies; those that will fight.  I want it on my desk in one hour."  We both nodded.  "When you're done that I want you to do a half hour briefing about everything you deem important for the soldiers to know; both the recruits and the current guards.  I want that finished by 1200 hours."  We nodded again.  "Good, dismissed."

We all scattered to our different places.  Daniel and I headed for his office to make the list and put together a super fast summary of everything that had happened over the SGC's history.  Jack and Sam went straight to the locker room to get ready for their trip through the Gate, and all the guards went on alert in the Gate room to receive detailed orders from Hammond after Jack and Sam left.

An hour and a half late saw Daniel and I in the large conference room that hadn't been used since that event with the System Lord's treaty with the Asgard.  All fifteen of the new recruits, plus the two dozen guards that were already knowledgeable about the project were crowded into the room, eagerly waiting to here what Daniel and I had to say.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to shatter the lives of two dozen children?"

"Because you are?"  Daniel answered meekly.

"Big help you are Danny boy."

"I thought you weren't going to call me that while on base?"

"I'm only doing it because I need comfort at the moment.  Okay?"

"Sure, now lets get this done."

"Right," I smiled at him.  And we turned to face the firing squad; well, maybe not literally.

          The briefing lasted for only half an hour, but in that time Daniel and I summed up everything that had happened to us.  It's amazing how much we really had been through together.  Just as the briefing neared a close a bright light flashed again and Thor appeared.

          "Oh gods, what now?"  I complained.

          "I have come to warn you that the enemy is within 5 earth hours of this planet.  You must be ready for their arrival."

          "Who's going to start this fight first?"

          "The Asgard will not engage until fired upon, however the enemy will use the Stargate before they are in weapons range of our ship."

          "Thank you."  He inclined his head and then disappeared.

          "Alright listen up, ladies.  We've got exactly five hours before all goes to hell and in that time we have to evacuate the US brass.  I want you all to stay here while I find the General and talk to him."  

          I gave a nod to let Daniel know I wanted him to stay here and then I headed at a run for Hammond's office.

          "Five hours?"  Hammond was staring at me like I was crazy.  Maybe I was.

          "That's what he said, sir.  Maybe even less." 

          "I'll call the President and get everyone to the beta site as soon as can be.  O'Neill will be back soon and when he is I'm putting him in charge of this facility.  Once the President leaves the planet I'm the one that's suppose to be in charge."

          "Yes, sir.  What should I tell the guards?"

          "I want them all ready to fight and in the Gate room or halls within the hour."

          "Yes, sir."  I saluted and made a brake for the conference room.

          After giving the soldiers instructions on what to do, Daniel and I set about gathering things that would need to be sent through to the beta site with the evacuees.

          Jack and Sam arrived back with Teal'c in tow at 1230 and both demanded an explanation of what was happening.  After telling them Jack made it painfully clear he didn't want to be in charge of the facility.  Oh well, suffice to say he was less opinionated after a talk with the General.

          By 1500 the President and his staff were at the beta site along with a few guards, just in case.  Sam had just entered the wormhole, with me right behind her to make sure she actually went through.  Sam didn't want to leave Jack and I didn't blame her, but we all wanted her to be safe.  I should have known something was up when Jack practically ordered me to see Sam safely through the Gate.  I really wish I wasn't so naive sometimes.

          As soon as Sam and I stepped out of the wormhole at the beta site, the Gate closed behind us.  

          I whirled around, screaming every swear word I knew and cursing Jack and Daniel to high heaven.

          "I'll kill you, both of you!  How dare you send me to a safe haven?  I'm a fighter, and I won't just stand here while you all die!  I'll be back Jack!  You can't keep me off earth no matter how hard you try!" 

          "Amy, calm down, please," Sam, pleaded beside me.

          "I will not!  Your husband did this!  I'm going to kill him!!"

          "You can't do anything, so save your breath until you actually see them."

          "No, I won't stay here and do nothing."  I turned towards the DHD and started dialling the Gate.

          "Where do you think your going?  If you dial earth they'll just turn around and send you right back."

          "No, they'll just keep the iris close.  But I'm not going to earth, at least not yet."

          "Then where?"

          "Abydos.  They may not answer a call from this world, but one person coming from Abydos, they certainly will answer."

          "No, Amy don't go.  I can't deal with this alone."  The Gate had already locked in and I was heading for the stairs.

          "I have to Sam, I can't just sit here if I know there's something I can do.  And if I go, there's a better chance one of us will survive long enough to bring you home.  And if that doesn't satisfy you, then know this; I'm going back to Earth to make sure Jack survives long enough for you to be a real family."

          "No, Amy don't."

          "Goodbye Sam.  I love you."  I said and disappeared into the liquid.  Sam made a motion as if to follow me, but quickly checked the idea.  The Gate closed down and Sam was left alone.

          After arriving at Abydos I stopped to wait for half an hour, thinking it would be too much of a coincidence if just after Jack sent me through the Gate against my will, someone was to come to Earth from Abydos.  Half an hour later I dialled earth and stepped through the Gate.  My life was in Jack's hands.

          I arrived on the other side, not in time to connect with a naquada wall, but to come face to face with twenty armed soldiers and one very upset archaeologist. 

          "What the hell are you doing here!?"  Daniel screamed from the control room.

          "Well you didn't think I was going to surrender without a fight, did you?"

          "You tricked us!"

          "Yes, and a great job I did of it too.  Abydos!  Ha, this was too easy."

          "I should just pick you up and send you right back to Sam—"

          "Uh, uh, uh…I don't think so Danny-boy.  I'm not going anywhere unless you and Jack come too."

          "Not going to happen," Jack chanted.

          "Then I'm not leaving," I chanted back.

          "I hate spirited women," Jack complained and some of the men chuckled.

          "And I hate men that think a woman is helpless.  You should know better Jack, you trained me yourself."

          "She's got you there."  Daniel muttered to a very annoyed Jack.

          "Dam her.  She's your wife."

          "And I also taught her well."  Jack made a motion as if to strangle Daniel but stopped in mid motion.

          "I should kill you right now," Jack threatened me from the control room.

          "But then you'd have one less gun and the last time I check you needed everyone you could get."

          "And she's always right too."

          "Always," I smiled up at him.

          Suddenly the Gate began it's rotation and the staff member on duty at the controls hit the alarm even as she yelled to Jack what was happening.

          "Off world activation; incoming travelers!"  The PA voice blared at the same time the woman at the controls did.

And just as the first chevron locked in I turned to stare at the Gate, completely oblivious to what was happening around me.  It was that moment right then, as the second and third chevron locked in that I later discovered was the most horrific moment of my entire life.  I was so scared that I just stood there like a deer in headlights.  

You have no idea what it's like to stand there and see and know that that was it.  That everyone you knew was going to die and there was nothing you could do about it.  I think my life flashed before my eyes; well at least the previous six years of it.

          "Amy, get up here NOW!"  I vaguely heard someone scream from above even as the 4th chevron locked in.

          I set my mind on autopilot and it guided me up the stairs to the control room where someone was waiting with my gear.  Without knowing I did it I strapped on my side arm around my thigh with it's snug harness; threw a MP-5 over my shoulder and checked that the three knives I always wore were where they were suppose to be before grapping a handful of magazines and another gun.  I didn't even realize that Jack was talking to me the whole time; even as he and Daniel followed my example.

          "—and that's what's going on up above."  Jack finished and I stared at him.

          "Did you get any of that?"

          "Sorry?"  I mumbled innocently and Daniel couldn't help but smile.  Lucky him

          "I'll tell you later, if we survive this."  Jack promised.

          "Oh we will.  Or at least you will; you see I promised Sam that the baby wouldn't grow up without a father and I intend to keep that promise, no matter what I have to do."

          "I also promised her the same thing before she left," Daniel chimed in.

          "Fight!"  Someone yelled and turned both men's attention back to the fact that the enemy was already coming through the Stargate.  They were ugly; heads like rats and hands with claws instead of fingers.  We were all somewhat relieved to see that they only carried guns.

          "Fight!"  Jack agreed and ran out of the control room with Daniel and I right behind.

We had kept them in the Gate room for a few minutes, at least; before they had overpowered the guards and gotten out.  Thankfully I hadn't found out until later that they had gotten control of the command room and started using the briefing room as a hostage room.

Within half an hour most of the surviving or non captured soldiers had retreated to the infirmary level and were trying to defend it from attack.  Janet and her staff were running around in a flurry of activity trying to do all they could in the middle of a war zone.

I was on my last clip when the enemy burst into the hall outside the infirmary.   Daniel was near panic by that point and I ordered him into the infirmary even as I opened fire on the approaching "Ratz" as they were later termed.

          "I'm not leaving!" Daniel yelled.

          "Oh yes you are!  I'll not have you panicking and ruining this entire war!  Now go!"  I screamed at him; knowing his stubbornness wouldn't let him obey.

          "No!"

          I hate it when I'm right.

          "Yes!  And that's the end of it!"

          "I won't leave you!" He yelled back.

          "Oh for the love of god!  You're not leaving me Daniel!"  And then in Egyptian, "I just want you safe, my husband."

          He complied with that and ran down the hall, through the doors.  I muttered a quick prayer to any god that was listening and went back to killing the enemy.

          Five minutes later, with only Jack, myself and Makepeace left we closeted ourselves in the infirmary and resorted to barricading the doors.  I immediately went to help Janet, abandoning the now two empty guns.

          "What's happening?"  She called when she noticed me helping out.

          "We're barricaded in; there's no way we're getting out unless the bad guys give up."

          She laughed without humour at that.  Both of us knew that wasn't going to happen.

          Suddenly a white light flashed in the centre of the room and one of the Asgard appeared.

          "Thor wishes you to know that two of the enemy ships have been destroyed.  Unfortunately the last houses the Stargate."

          "Sam," I heard Jack mutter.

          "However, Thor feels it is safe for you to take refuge on our ship," the alien continued.

          "Yes," I gave permission before Jack could say anything.

          "It shall be done," and with that the alien was gone in a flash of white.

          "What now?" Jack asked.

          "We wait."

          A minute later the room flashed with light and we found ourselves on the Asgard ship.  The wounded were missing, but to Jack's great relief appeared a moment later, completely healed.

          "Well, what now?"  Daniel asked.

          "We must speak with Thor.  We talked about this before; the only way out of this is to destroy Cheyenne Mountain."

          "But—" Daniel started to protest.

          "No, she's right.  It's the only thing we can do." Jack agreed.

          "Can't we just wait until the last ship's gone and then…" Daniel started to say and then realized there wasn't a 'then'.

          "See?" I questioned, my voice pained.

          Daniel only nodded.

          "Thor?"  I questioned and Jack nodded.

          Ten minutes later saw us discussing with Thor what had to be done.  He didn't argue it; if anything he was glad to know we were making decisions on our own.

          He agreed to send us back to earth, this time outside the base.  It took another thirty minutes of arguing before Hammond let the three of us go alone.

          Once the light disappeared we found ourselves about 100 metres from the entrance gate to the mountain.  We just stood there; none of us wanted to be responsible for blowing the mountain; for killing what might be Sam's only chance of getting home.  Of course we had the other Gate in storage, but it wasn't a guarantee that it would work, even if we did get the computers rebuilt and the Gate functions running.

          I knew, out of us all this was causing Jack the most pain.  His wife was three months pregnant; stranded on a planet millions of light years from home; surrounded by politicians with no friends among them; and he might not get her back.  Life's tough decisions.

          "We have to do it now, Jack.  We can't wait any longer."  I whispered.

          He just nodded and continued to stare at the mountain.

          "Now, Jack?"  I repeated and moved to stand beside him.  Daniel came up behind me and rapt his arms around my waist.

          "Yea, I guess we should."  He mumbled and almost cried.

          "We'll find her Jack; we'll bring her home."

          "How can you be so sure?" he whispered.

          "Because I promised her before I left that you would see your child born, and I don't plan on breaking that promise.  No matter what I have to do, we will bring her home."

          "We can't be sure though, you may not get the other Gate working."

          "So what if I don't?  Last I checked there's a star ship up there with a captain who owes us.  We'll get her back."

          "Yea."

          "Now come on, we have to do this.  Hammond probably is wondering what's taking so long."

          He nodded and moved his finger over the red button on the remote control that was linked to the C-4 we had planted all over the base before it had been invaded.

          I followed his lead and Daniel laid his hand over mine.  If we were going to do this, we would do it together.  He moved his free hand up to squeeze Jack's shoulder and then left it there; trying to offer some comfort.

          We took another minute to say goodbye before a silent 'go' passed between us and our fingers simultaneously came down on the trigger.

          Jack bowed his head and I turned to cry in Daniel's arms as the mountain we had once called home caved in on itself; burying our pasts.

          The light flashed and we found ourselves in an empty room on Thor's ship.  That's when we all lost it and I thank Thor for leaving us alone then.

A week later, once everyone had been returned to where they belonged, the Asgard took their leave of us.  Too soon, much too soon.

Within 24 hours of their departure from our solar system, I fell ill with a fever.  Daniel rushed me to the hospital, but the doctors said they could do nothing; it was a mystery.  Jack, desperate for something to save me sent a message to the Asgard.  Two days later they arrived back in orbit.

Thor knew what had happened as soon as he laid eyes on me.  Gods, how I wished then he had been wrong, but I'm not even sure that I even understood through my hallucinations and delusions. 

          "It is a rare disease of the Hasdous…Ratz," Thor started and then corrected himself.  "It can only be contacted when blood is touched by blood."

          "It was a battle, it could have happened," Jack suggested.

          "Yes, unfortunately it does happen.  And unfortunately there is no cure; it is just as deadly to humans as it is to the Asgard.  Not even the sarcophagus will help her now."

          "Is there nothing we can do?"  Daniel asked desperately.

          "The only species the Asgard know of that is immune is the Goa'ulds, and of course the Tok'ra."

          "That's it then, I mean we just find one of the Tok'ra that wishes a new host and…" Daniel started and then stopped.

          "And what Stargate are we going to use to find the Tok'ra?" Jack shot out sarcastically.

          "Well—"

          "If you will allow it, the Asgard will be happy to take you to the nearest Stargate planet.  It is the least we can do," Thor offered.

          "I'm coming too.  I won't let her face this alone," Daniel butted in.

          "It is settled then, we will leave immediately.  It is only three days to the nearest planet." Thor decided. 

          "Goodbye Jack.  I will bring her home, I promise.  She is Sam's last hope and I won't let that hope die."

          "You better not, Danny-boy.  She's the only one on this entire planet that can get that second Gate working.  Good luck."

          Daniel nodded and then the light flashed and Thor, Daniel and I were gone.  

          "Bring her home, Daniel," Jack muttered and walked away.

True to Thor's word we arrived at a Stargate planet three days later, although by then I was completely oblivious to my surroundings.  Daniel wasted no time in saying a farewell to the Asgard and dialling the Tok'ra planet.  Once there we were accepted warmly, especially by Sam's father.  He was shocked to hear what had happened and quickly showed us Kalna; a Tok'ra who's host was too old to be any good to her.  She said she would be happy to meld with me and would not mind letting me have control of myself.  Kalna had been in one host or another for over 500 years, she needed a rest.  That made Daniel happy, and readily agreed to the joining process.  I was too out of it then to know what was happening, but when I woke up a few hours later, completely healed Daniel explained it to me.  I was shocked at first but when I realized that Kalna would let me lead my own life and only surface if I asked I discovered it wasn't so bad.   And without a sarcophagus to rejuvenate me all the time, I would probably only live an extra three dozen-years longer then I normally would and I would be healthy the entire time.

Two days later we returned to the planet the Asgard had dropped us off at and returned on their ship to earth.  After saying a long and heartfelt goodbye the Asgard set out again for their home galaxy to rebuilt what the Hasdous had destroyed.  We never heard from them again.

Jack, Daniel and everyone else that had any experience with the Stargate spent the next two weeks setting up the same system that had been used at Cheyenne Mountain.  The day came for the first test run.  It failed.  We had pretty much known it would, but still, seeing Jack walk off after the failed attempt was almost too much for me too handle.  Sam had been out there for five weeks; Jack already thought that was too long.

We worked on the Gate for another week until we were sure it would dial safely, both ways.  And it did, on the second try the Gate dialled in and a wormhole established.  We were all thrilled, especially when we tried the beta site and the wormhole linked too.  We all went on the patrol to bring the President and the rest back. 

Arriving on the planet we found the half dozen soldiers we had left there with guns trained on us.  They quickly lowered them and stepped forward to greet us.

          Jack and I both turned when we heard his name being called from the camp.  Sam came running towards us, one hand rose in greeting and the other lay protectively over her stomach.

          "Jack!  You came!"  Jack grinned foolishly and ran forward to engulf his wife in an embrace. 

          "We came, just like we said we would.  Everything is fine now."

          Daniel and I couldn't help but smile and snuggle into each other's arms as we watched the reunion.

          After about five minutes of Jack and Sam's non-stop smooch fest, I decided the rest could wait until we were back on earth.

          "Alright, enough already!  Wait until we get home and then the two of you can go off and do whatever you want together."

          "We should get going; they've already linked the wormhole," Sam agreed.

          "Yea, we really should," Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm.

          "Oh, you poor boy!  You've waited this long, you can wait another hour or two."

          Jack smiled, as did Daniel.

          We headed for the Gate and stepped through the wormhole; back home, to earth.

Two days later I left on a solitary mission to Cimmeria.  None of the others came, but then again, Jack and Sam weren't about to step foot off Earth again.  I went alone, which was in itself a relief.  I thought it was somehow fitting that I was the last one to step through Earth's Gate; forever.

On February 10th at 3am Sam and Jack's child was born.  A girl.  We all rejoiced and Sam was beaming from then on.  Being a mother defiantly suited her.

Three months later, on the Eve of Beltane, Daniel and I had our first child; a girl too.  She was born at the same farm where we had all gotten married, on the night, which was a dedication to the Goddess of fertility.   We named her Alanna Sha're.  Alanna; from a distant land_._ Daniel thought it was appropriate, and it was.  We swore then, all of us that our children would know, everything.  We kept that promise then and always.  The four of us made sure that our legacy was passed on through our families for generations.  It became a family secret, one that our descendents took to their graves.

And now I sit here, old and tired.  I have lived far beyond my years and my children are dead.  Kalna keeps me alive, but without a new host, she will die when I do.  My grandchildren know about her and one of them has agreed to become a host.  And so it will be, not only will the knowledge of my life be passed down, but also the very thing that my life once revolved around.  Kalna will be kept in my family as long as possible, but hopefully not forever.  Maybe one day she will be able to return to her own kind, but without a Stargate she will have to wait until the Tok'ra or the Asgard come.  I know they will, one day.


End file.
